Felicity Smoak Blackmailed
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: What happens when Felicity Smoak gets blackmailed, what will she do.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story on if Felicity Smoak got blackmailed. Hope you enjoy if you like it please leave a review. Also please let me you know what you thought of the story thanks for the support.**

It was a normal day at the arrowcave, Felicity was on her computer as usual when she got an email. She clicked on it, she was horrified to discover it was a picture of her naked.

"Oh my goodness how did he get a hold of that picture she thought." "That was a picture she had sent Oliver, how did he get a hold of that she thought." "More important how did he hack me, I'm the best hacker alive and I got hacked she thought curiously."

Then she got another email saying if you don't want these leaked you will do as I say. Felicity was on the other end of the spectrum, now she was the one getting hacked.

Felicity had no other choice but to do what he said. She didn't want to do it, but he wasn't giving her a choice. She had to do it otherwise her life would be ruined, and her reputation would be ruined. Fine she said in an email I will do what you want.

Then Felicity got a call from an unknown number, she picked it up as she was told. Ok what do you want, Ok I need you to hack into A.R.G.US.

"Why Felicity asked very confused as to why he wanted her to hack into A.R.G.U.S., more importantly what did he want her to do. Because I don't want to have a criminal record anymore so they have any info on me.

Good now I want you to hack into Argus for me, No I won't do it she said. Fine then I guess I show these very naughty pics to your son and you poor mother he said with a smirk.

Felicity didn't want to do it, but she knew she had to for Williams sake. Also she didn't want her mom to see those dirty pics of her either

"Felicity tried to track where he was, then her computer froze." "What did you do to my computer, I made it freeze because you've been a naughty girl."

Now hack into A.R.G.U.S Mrs. Queen or these naughty pics go straight to your son and parents.

Ok I hacked into Argus, what do you want, I want you to wipe my criminal profile clean. Ok fine Felicity said, she hated what she was doing but she had to.

He had to her nudes there was nothing she could do. Even thou she didn't want to do it it she finally made her decision. She was beaten at her own game, she coudnt believe she just got hacked.

One last thing Mrs. Queen I want you to drive to this address, and fuck me. No she said I'll never fuck you, fine then I'll just show these photos to all your family and friends he said with a sly grin on his face.

"Ok fine she said with a look of defeat on her face. she drove to the address she was told to. Then she knocked on the door." A man with brown hair and blue eyes answered the door, Felicity actually thought he was kinda cute.

Felicity I've been expecting you please come in she came in. She came in, and sat down on the coach. Do you really think we're gonna have sex on the coach mrs. Smoak.

Let's go into the bedroom where it's a bit more romantic, fine she said as she walked in the room. I love that blue dress he said, fuck you she said let's just get this over with.

I suggest you don't talk to someone like that who has all the power Mrs. Queen I'm sorry I'm just under a lot of stress right now, it's completely understandable I forgive you.

Now take of that pretty dress, and your thos sexy ass glasses. Also take off you sexy ass night heels while your at it, so I can fuck you dry. She took her blue dress off and her sexy ass glasses. Then she also took of her high heels that she had on too. Then say started fucking.

"When they were done Felicity said wow that was amazing she said." See what you get when you obey, you get sex. When you disobey you get blackmailed.

Did having an affair with Oliver turn you on he asked curiously, yeah actually it did, if I'm being honest. I'm glad he said, we should do this more often.

This will just be our little secret right, right she said blushing. Then Oliver called and asked where she was, oh sorry honey I just had to run to the store, oh okay see at home love you He said.

"She said I love you back, I bet that really turned you on he said." "Yes it did, when I can I come over next, so I can fuck that big cock of your?"

Wanna come over tomorrow, yeah that sound good she said. I can't wait to do this again, me to be said.

Pleasure doing business with you mrs. Queen yes she said and we will do business some time tomorrow to she said. I'll be looking forward to it Mrs. Smoak, and remember if you ever step out off line just remember the powers I possess.

Don't worry I'll never step out of line again, Even though I work for the Green Arrow, I know your my true boss. Good you just remember that, and our relationship will be fine, but if you betray me you know what I'll do. Yes I know my place felicity said, good now you can leave.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay That was part 2 of my Story Felicity get blackmailed, if you want me to continue this story please leave a review. All I need is you feedback, to let me know if you want this story to continue thanks for the support.**

Felicity couldn't believe how good that hacker fucker her last night. She just got turned on by the thought of him. Her pussy was getting wet thinking about him, she decided to call him up, and go over to his house and fuck him.

He called him up, who is this he asked. Oh it's Felicity Smoak from last night you remember don't you. How could I forget Mrs. Queen what do you want he asked, remember I said I was coming over yesterday. Oh yeah come on over Mrs. Smoak.

She drove over too his house, then she knocked on the door. "He answered the door and told her to come in, thank you she said." I love that pink dress he said, oh thank you I knew you'd like it that's why I wore it. "Then he slapped her ass, you naughty boy she said."

Let's just go in the bed and fuck she said, because your making my pussy so wet right now. Then the went to the bed room, and he slammed her to the bed, and ripped her beautiful pink dress off. Then he took her high heels off, and then her sexy ass glasses.

"Hey Felicity why don't you fuck me Reverse Cowgirl style, you naughty boy I like she said." Then she started fucking him Reverse Cowgirl Style. Then out of the blue she got a call on her phone, who's that he asked out of curiosity. Oh it's my husband Oliver, should I answer it she asked.

Yes it will make it more interesting and sexy if you husband is on the other line while your having an affair. "Doesn't that turn you on, yes she said as she answered the phone?"

Hi Felicity where are you, the team really needs you right now. Oh I'm at my moms house; can you just get Curtis to do it she said while bouncing up and down on his huge cock.

I guess but I just really miss you, I miss you to Felicity said while rolling her eyes. Just get back here as soon as you can love you, love you she said back and then she hung up.

"Oliver is such an idiot Felicity said, he had no Idea I'm having an affair with him." She said this while bouncing up and down on his big 8 inch cock, I was so turned on by that Mrs. Queen. Me to she said, he didn't ever suspect a thing.

Oh yes fuck me harder Felicity fuck me harder, she started fucking him harder and faster. "I'm cumming he said, I'm cumming then he came all up in her Vigina. "Oh that was the best sex I've ever had, Oliver can't even compare to you she said"

"Why don't you run to the store and get some birth control pills, and come back here and give me a blowjob" Okay sounds good she said, she got go dressed and headed down to the store.

Then she headed down to the store, and got some birth control pills. then out off all the people she could've run into, she ran into thea at store. Oh what a surprise to see your here, she said what are you doing here?

Oh I'm just getting some Advil for my headache, oh I'm so sorry, I hope you head gets better. Me too se yeah she said, see you to Felicity said rolling her eyes as she turned away.

Then see went to the checkout, and bought the birth Control pills. Then she drove back to the guys house, Okay I got the birth control pills, okay good now let me watch you swallow one. She took one out of the container, and swallowed it. "Good girl he said, now did you run into anybody at the store?"

Yes I ran into Thea Queen, but told her I was just getting Advil for a headache. She didn't suspect a thing, very good now take off your clothes, and give me that blowjob. She took off everything, till she was completely naked then she started sucking him off.

"You know I was thinking since you ran into Thea today, why don't you blackmail her into having a threesom with us." Just the idea of that turns me on she said, while sucking his big cock.

Oh yes suck me harder suck me harder, She did as she was told. She sucked him harder and harder, then he said I'm cumming I'm cumming. Now before I cum I want you to take this big load in you mouth, then he climaxed, and all the cum went in her mouth. "Now swallow it Mrs. Queen, she did as she was told."

"Your cum tastes so good, I know it does he said with a smirk on his face." "Now why don't you clean yourself up and take a shower." "Then we can blackmail Thea Queen, and the fun can begin he said with a sly grin on his face."

"Okay sounds good she said, where's your shower oh it's down the hall, and it's your first left?" Okay thanks she said, no problem now go get you self cleaned up you naughty naughty girl.

While I'm the shower all Felicity could think about, was blackmailing Thea into a threesome. Just the thought of it turned her on so much, it started to make her pussy a little bit we. "Good thing I'm in the shower she thought." while having very naughty thought about the threesome they were gonna have.

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is part 3 to my Sotry called Felicity Smoak Hypnotized, please review and let me know what you thought. Your feedback really helps me out thank you for your continued support.**

"When Felicity got out off the shower, she couldn't wait to blackmail Thea." "She was just thinking about her threesome, and how sexy it was gonna be." "She had some juicy information on her, she couldn't wait to use on her."

"Felicity called Thea up on the phone, hey Thea want to have a threesome with me and some other guy." Not really, thanks for the offer though. Oh I'd think you'd better listen, your gonna have a threesome with me and my guy friend.

Or what Thea said, I know your dirty little secret remember. We'll we wouldn't want you dirty secertto get out would we ms Queen, you wouldn't she asked in shock? Oh I would Felicity said, with a evil smirk on her face.

Fine ok she said I'll do it. Just don't tell any body my secret. I'd thought you'd come around, just come to this adresss.

Ok she said I'll be there soon, I can't believe Felicity blackmailed me, she said that bitch only a couple people know my secert. Why would she blackmail me though I'm her best friend, she said as she drove off angrily.

"Thea got there and then rang the door bell, Felicity answered the door." Nice of you to join us she said, with an evil grin on her face. I'll get you for this Thea said, I'd like to see you try.

Just remember I can hack your computer to get any information on you that I want, you wouldn't she said worried. oh I would she said, laughing evilly man I love playing the bad women she said.

Thea entered and saw the man, I take it this is the man I'm having sex with. Yep Felicity said, he has an 8 inch dick.

Oh Thea said as her pussy started to get wet, just thinking of his 8 inch cock in her pussy. She started stripping her clothes off, till she was completely naked.

Ok I'm ready she said, the guy took his clothes off, and When Thea saw his 8 inch cock her mouth dropped open. Wow that's big she said, I know he said know take it from behind like the submissive slut you are.

Ok she said as he trusted his 8 inch dick inside of her pussy. Oh fuck Thea said, As he trusted back and forth. Oh fuck fuck me harder she said, ok you asked for it Ms. Queen.

He started fucking her even harder, oh fuck oh yeah fuck me harder. He did just that he started ducking her even harder, Thea started moaning because the pleasure was to intense.

While this was going on Felicity was started playing with Thea's big DD tits, then she started licking them. Thea started to moan from the pleaser, fuck Felicity that feels good she said.

Felicity kept licking her right tit, while playing with the other DD tit in her hand. Then she pinched her nipples. Oh fuck she said as her nipples got hard, it sent a wave of pleaser down her body.

Meanwhile the guy was thrusting his 8 inch cock inside her tight pussy. He kept thrusting in and out, she kept moaning oh fuck that feels amazing she said.

I'm cumming she said I'm cumming, then she climaxed as his cum went inside her tight pussy. Oh wow that was the best sex I've had in a while she said, oh is Roy not to you satisfaction. "He's good in bed but you and Felicity are so much better she said."

You and Felicity fuck me in ways he never could, plus it turns me on to be having an affair with him. "Oh you naughty naughty girl he said, you know what happens to naughty girls right?"

No what she asked very confused, they get spanked now get over here so I can spank you. She did as she was told, she was bent over his knees.

Girls who have affairs deserve to be punished, he started slapping her ass. She started moaning, he kept slapping her ass till it was bright red

"Thea he said Let's give Felicity a turn to spank you shall we, then Felicity swung as hard as she could and spanked her ass." Thea started to moan I'm pleaser, her butt was bright red at this point.

"Ok I think I'm done, do you think you've learned your lesson." "Yes I have, I'll never do it again she said. Good he said now get a shower, and then put you clothes back on Ms. Queen."

Also I want you and Fleicity to blackmail Dinah Drake, because tomorrow we're gonna have a foursome he said. "Ok she said We can do that, yeah Felicity said." "That's gonna be so hot Thea said, yep Felicity said plus I've got some dirt on her we can use, she said with an evil look in her eye."

We've got a busy day tomorrow girls, so get some rest, we will they both said. First though you've gotta get a shower Ms. Queen, because your a bit off a mess.

Where's the shower she asked, oh you walk down the hall, and it's your first left? Ok thank you she said, anything for a girl as sexy as you. Thea blushed as she headed to the shower.

As Thea felt the Hot steam, and water running down her face she was thinking about how much fun she was gonna have tomorrow. She couldn't couldn't help but smile at the thought of having a foursome tomorrow.

To be continued


End file.
